Moonflower and silverblade
by Crowfeather's girl
Summary: Not original characters they are my own characters but i hope you enjoy the story. Please RxR


MoonFlower and Silverblade

Dedication

I dedicate this book to my parents. But to my mother especially because she helped me and guided me to make this book the way it is now. I also dedicate this book to the real Thunderrunner/Flashfang and to Morning glory. Without them I couldn't have done this.

Chapter 1

Moonflower padded through the nursery entrance to see OceanBreeze on her side, her belly swollen with kits. MoonFlower walked over to the fresh-kill pile and took a thrush. Silverblade, a brown tom with silver splotches that was born with birth defects in his hind legs, was sitting beside a tree. Moonflower never admitted this, but she kinda liked Silverblade, even though she never acted like it. Silverblade got up and tripped on his way to the fresh-kill pile. Moonflower laughed, thinking it was a little funny at how he landed, his paws splayed out in front of him. Oceanbreeze watched them thoughtfully and Shadowclaw, Oceanbreeze's mate, walked into the den and licked Oceanbreeze's pelt softly and smoothly, making sure as not to hurt her. Moonflower started to pad out of camp just as her best friend, FallingEchoes, walked into the clearing, her pelt gleaming as if she just washed it. Silverblade bounded over purring, and they touched noses. Fallingechoes blushed and laughed. Moonflower gazed at them from behind a tree, jealousy and sadness crackled like lightning off of her pelt. A tear ran down Moonflowers cheek as she whipped around and ran away. Sliverblade looked around pricking his ears and sniffing the air as she left. Moonflower! I never meant to hurt her! Fallingechoes is just a friend!. "I have to talk to Moonflower" He told Fallingechoes .Her eyes sparkled with jealousy as he ran away from her and tried to find Moonflower. "Moonflower!" Silverblade called. Where is she! I would never forgive my self if something happened to her. Moonflower pricked her ears and ran up a tree as she heard him coming and started to sob quietly. "Help!" Silverblade yowled.Moonflower! Help! Silverblade silently called as he sank beneath the surface of the water. Moonflower looked at the ground to see a brown shape in the water struggling furiously. He had fallen into the river! A creature with no fur came along and picked him up. Silverblade yowled as Moonflower dashed over."SAVE YOURSELF!" He screeched. "NO!I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" she shrieked back. The creature took Silverblade and put them in a metal thing and then drove away. SILVERBLADE! Moonflower yowled. Then she sped away down the hard pathway towards the way the metal thing had just driven.

. . .

Moonflower walked down the hard pathway surrounded by huge creature nestsWhat have I done? I have to find Silverblade. She sat down to rest just as two dirty cats with matted pelts and yellow teeth came toward her, bristling. "What are you doing here!" snarled one cat. Moonflower backed away. "I-I'm looking for a-a friend!" she stammered. "No your not! You were just leaving…now!" The other snarled at her .It was a once beautiful brown tabby she-cat with a jet black tom. Moonflower backed up bristling in terror. The two cats circled her unsheathing their claws and spitting at her. "Now you're going to leave, right?The black tom growled, narrowing his eyes. Moonflower stood her ground, and looked into the black toms eyes. "No I'm staying to find my friend!" Moonflower told him simply. The black tom looked surprised. "Well you better come with us, cause if you don't some other cat worse than us will come around and you'll be in trouble."He told Moonflower. The brown tabby turned around then looked at Moonflower. "I'm Cocoa. She said. And I'm Charcoal." The tom growled at her. "I'm Moonflower" Moonflower told them. Cocoa nodded. "Come on we need to get out of here before we meet one of those other cats." Cocoa told Moonflower. They padded out of the creature place passing a she-cat with young kits scrounging for food in a shiny bin, and an old tom lying on his side with his ribs showing through his grimy pelt. The tom smiled showing cracked and yellow teeth. Moonflower jumped back in surprise and the tom stopped smiling, and started snarl and Cocoa hurried them away quickly before anything else happened.

Chapter 2

OceanBreeze yawned as she woke up in the nursery, fresh leaves and vines were woven into the branches of the nursery. Her brother Flashfang, her son Brambleclaw Mistyfoot's mate Frostshine and their first litter of kits; Frostwhisper, Icewing, and Leafspark had reinforced and expanded the nursery yesterday so the there would be enough room for kits and so that a fox or badger couldn't steal the kits. Flashfang rolled over next to Thunderrunner, groaning but smiling, which signaled a job well done. Brambleclaw padded toward their medicine cat, Stormheart. "Stormheart!" he called to the medicine cat. Stormheart came over. "Can you check on Ocean breeze and Skysong please? They seem more tired than usual. Stormheart sighed. "Brambleclaw every cat expecting kits will be tired." Stormheart sighed. This was the third time Brambeclaw came to talk to him about Oceanbreeze and Skysong today. "Are you sure their going to be ok? Will anything happen to kits? What happenes if they get hurt?" Brambleclaw went on. Stormheart flicked his tail across Brambleclaw's mouth. "Their going to be fine! Calm down! And if something happens I'll do my best to help them." Stormheart mewed. Brambleclaw nodded and padded back to the nursery. Oceanbreeze watched from inside the nursery, smiling and shaking her head. Worrisome fur ball! Smiling Oceanbreeze laid her head on her paws and fell asleep.

. . .

Oceanbreeze woke up in a dark forest, her father, Frozenfog, sat in the middle of the field, the blacked grass curling around him like vines. "Why have you brought me here?" Oceanbreeze snarled as she bared her teeth. Frozenfog laughed a very cold, high pitched laugh. "You're like your soft-hearted mother Windflash!" Frozenfog sneered at her. Oceanbreeze snorted in disgust. Frozenfog forced her mother to take him as a mate when he was leader. He attacked every cat that talked to her. Oceanbreeze whipped around and sprinted away, the grass un coiling around her and hissing like smoke.

. . .

Oceanbreeze awoke in the nursery, gasping. Was I really there? No! Of course not stupid fur ball! Oceanbreeze looked around. The cool night air blew through the nursery, cooling Oceanbreeze's hot cramped joints. Her daughter, Mistyfoot, lay snoring in the right hand corner of the nursery. Thunderrunner, her brother's mate lay next to her, her belly gently rounded, Flashfang himself curled protectively around Thunderrunner. Brambleclaw lay next to his mate, Skysong curling his body around hers. Full nursery…Oceanbreeze lay her head down on her nest and went back to sleep.

. . .

The next morning when Oceanbreeze awoke, Mistyfoot and Skysong were already awake and their mates were gone from the Nursery. Oceanbreeze licked her belly fur. Then Flower burst into the nursery panting. "Hav-have you seen Moonflower she's not here and I can't find her anywhere!" Flower cried. Flower was Moonflower's mother and Flower was always worried about moonflower. Oceanbreeze looked around. "No I haven't seen her…." Flower looked around desperately "Then where could she be?" Flower asked. Flashfang padded in sadly. "Well Silverblade was captured by creatures, so I wouldn't be surprised if she went after him." Flashfang mewed. Flower let out a yelp and she burst into tears. "Moonflower did seem very fond of Silverblade." Flashfang told them. Brambleclaw came into the nursery. "Moonflower's scent leads away from the forest and into the creature's territory. She followed the creatures! ….she's gone."

Chapter 3

Silverblade lay miserably in the cage. "I'm sorry Moonflower." Silverblade whispered to himself. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. Silverblade repeated to himself. A creature came in room and unlocked his cage, picked him up and put him in a white room. Silverblade felt a stabbing pain in his side and the world started to go blurry as his eyes started to slowly close.

. . .

Silverblade opened his eyes slowly, the world a little blurry, and looked around. He was back in the cage, his muscles were sore. A white she-cat with blue eyes and a one black paw was in the next cage over. "You should just wait until the creature gives you to another creature." The she-cat told Silverblade. "I'm Rose what's your name?" The she-cat asked. "I'm Silverblade." He told Rose. Rose narrowed her eyes then re-opened them. "Ok I can work with that name." A tom in a cage in the far corner of the room started groaning. His pelt was ragged and his ear was torn, and his pelt was grimy and dirty. "Twig, I don't see why your complaining! You're alive aren't you?" Rose spoke sharply, with an edge to her mew like she was suppressing something, and Silverblade flinched even though she was not speaking to him, her words still singed his pelt. "Twig was hit by a car before he came in," Rose explained. "But he needs to get over it!" She called shook his head. Car? What's that? Twig groaned again. "They haven't made me better yet and my chest hurts!" Then a creature came in and unlocked Twig's cage then picked him up and took him into the next room. Rose had fallen asleep by then. Then the door opened and another creature came in and picked up Silverblade. He felt that same sharp pain and then the world started to get blurry and then darker as he shut his eyes.

Chapter 4

Moonflower walked with Charcoal and Cocoa down the dirty alleyways of the creature's territories in search of Silverblade, hoping he had gotten out of the nest, but Moonflower's hopes were low when she remembered his birth defect in his back legs. So they walked around searching until they came to a dead end, a dead end with two cats. One of the cats, a pale gray queen, stepped forward unsheathing her claws. Her belly was swollen. "Mother its all right its just me!" The queen stepped forward. "I have no kits!" she wailed. Cocoa's eyes grew wide. "You do remember me don't you?" The queen stepped forward and sniffed her then whispered. "Why have you come back?" She screeched at Cocoa. Cocoa looked surprised. "No mother its Stick that looks like me! I didn't do anything!" Cocoa mewed with desperation in her voice. The queen swayed and fell to the ground her flank heaving. Cocoa gasped. "Her kits are coming! NOW!" Charcoal scrabbled around to find her some bedding and he came up with a dirty rag and some fluff. "Put those things under her!" Cocoa ordered. The queen let out a low moan. Then a brown tom ran into view. "Petal! What have they done!" The tom shoved them out of the way-growling-as he did so. The queen gasped. "It's ok Scratch….my…my kits…are coming." Scratch leaned forward anxiously because this was his first litter of kits he was having with Petal. "Its ok Petal they won't hurt you!" Scratch said soothingly in her ear. Cocoa bristled. "I am her daughter!" Cocoa snarled at him. Scratch bristled and growled. "Well you left her when she needed you! He growled. When your brother came and tried to kill her!" He growled. Cocoa unsheathed her claws and casted a glance at Charcoal as she spoke. "I was helping a friend…It's wasn't my fault! I didn't know!" Scratch snarled back a reply. "Well if you weren't so busy! Then she wouldn't be like this!" Scratch snarled and bristled. Cocoa's hackles rose and she unsheathed her claws.

Chapter 5.

Ocean Breeze lay in her nest in the nursery. Thunderrunner padded across the clearing to the fresh-kill pile. Her jaws filled with prey, and she set the fresh-kill on the pile .Oceanbreeze fell asleep and started to dream .Oceanbreeze awoke in a lush green forest. A small white figure bounced toward her. "Icekit!" Oceanbreeze shrieked and she ran forward .Icekit was one her kits from her first litter but had died when she had been hit by a creature's metal thing. "What are you doing here?" Oceanbreeze asked. Icekit looked up at her with eyes that were so familiar that it sent her back to a time hen her father, Jake, was alive. "Mother stop worrying about Moonflower and Silverblade they are fine and will return home soon." Icekit mewed. Oceanbreeze smiled and licked her daughters forehead. "Ok Icekit." Icekit looked at her mother and licked her cheek then she bounded away.

Oceanbreeze awoke to see Mistyfoot awake and washing her fur. Flower paced in the clearing. Oceanbreeze padded out of the nursery. "Flower there's nothing to worry about Moonflower is fine." Flower didn't look up. Oceanbreeze sighed and padded outside camp toward the other cat's territories border and she sat down. A patrol passed by but when they saw her they bristled. "What are you doing?" a pale tabby tom snarled. "I-I am just sitting here!" Oceanbreeze answered. A black tom with white splotches snarled and leaped on her. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson about being on OUR BORDER!" The tom snarled. The tom snarled and tore his claws down Oceanbreeze's shoulder down to her belly, making Oceanbreeze screech in agony. All the cats from the patrol started to bite and tear their claws into Oceanbreeze's pelt making her howl and screech, all except one. A small brown she-cat watched the cats with a look of horror and disgust on her face. The she-cat turned tail and ran in the direction the patrol had come from. Then after Oceanbreeze was badly clawed and bleeding badly, a tall white cat stepped out of the shadows. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He roared at them. All three cats stopped. "Nothing-um-Icestorm." The cat bared his teeth. "That is like a saying the birds do not sing or the river doesn't flow!" The cat spat. The Pale tabby bent its tail down. The black tom bared his teeth but didn't snarl. The white cat spoke again ,but gentler. "Now is there anything we can do for you?" He asked Oceanbreeze. Oceanbreeze shook her head. "N-no we have our own medicine cat at home." Oceanbreeze told him. Oceanbreeze turned around and walked home. When she walked through the tree entrance she came to the center of the clearing and fell to the ground panting and her world went black. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Flashfang yowl in horror followed by Thunderrunner and Shadowclaw.

. . .

Oceanbreeze opened her eyes to find herself covered in a sticky sweet-smelling liquid. Stormheart worked quietly in the back so he wouldn't wake her. "Stormheart?" Oceanbreeze called weakly. Stormheart turned around. "What are you doing up? You should be asleep!." Stormheart mewed worriedly. "I didn't want to wake up now!" Oceanbreeze yawned. "Do you need a poppyseed?" Stormheart asked. Oceanbreeze nodded and Stormheart gave her one. Oceanbreeze fell asleep.

. . .

Thw next time Oceanbreeze woke up Shadowclaw was there asleep and she had a new coat of that yellow sticky sweet smelling stuff on her fur. Oceanbreeze felt her eyes closing and her head fell onto her nest as she fell asleep.

. . .

Oceanbreeze padded through a strange forest to see her father waiting there. "Frozenfog!" Oceanbreeze spat. "What do you want now?" She growled at him. Frozenfog grinned evilly. "Well I heard your friends are gone so I just wanted to tell you something .Frozenfog looked at her. "Dogs will attack your camp." Frozenfog told her. Oceanbreeze bristled. "Why would you tell me this?" She asked. Frozenfog grinned evilly. "Lets just say I can't tell you." He said sweetly and mockingly. The dream vanished and Oceanbreeze awoke to yelping and screeching of cats and dogs. The dogs head already arrived.

Chapter 6

The next time Silverblade awoke Twig was gone and Rose was asleep. Silverblade got up and stretched. Rose woke up. "Look who's up now!" Rose mewed. Silverblade yawned. "Where's twig?" Silverblade asked. Rose shoook her head sadly. "The creatures took him last night….I haven't seen him since." Rose sighed. Silverblade looked at her. "What's wrong? He asked. Rose sighed again and looked at him. "He was my son." Rose mewed sadly. Silverblade's eyes softened with sadness. "Oh." He mewed. Rose shook her head, a wail rising in her throat, and laid down with her head on her paws. Silverblade looked at his paws thinking about home, his brother Frostshine, Flashfang, Thunderrunner and….. Moonflower. Moonflower I'm so sorry! I wish you were here! Silverblade shook his head sadly as he remembered Moonflower. A creature came in and took Silverblade from his cage and into the white room. They started to move his legs. Silverblade growled. The creature started to say something but Silverblade's vision had gone blurry again.

. . .

The next time Silverblade opened his eyes his legs were in this white stuff that made his legs hard to move. Silverblade sighed and put his head on his paws. "Hey Silver were ya been?" Rose asked him. Silverblade shook his head thinking: since when has she been calling me silver? Rose looked him with eyes full of concern for him. "The creatures took me to a white room and stuck me with something again." He told her. Rose's eyes widened as she listened to Silverblade. Silverblade buried his head into his paws. Rose likes me! This can't happen! Why! Why did she have to like him! Rose can't love him! What about Moonflower! Rose laid down and fell asleep. Silverblade finally fell asleep and he dreamed. He was walking through the forest at home but something was wrong. Oceanbreeze lay on her side blood trickling out of her mouth slowly and Frostshine lay in a heap of white and brown fur. Silverblade gazed horror at the scene he saw. Dogs came through the trees and there was a battle screech as Thunderrunner ran head-long at the dog. The dog turned around growling loudly and he slashed at Thunderrunner with his enormous paw, Thunderrunner yelped in pain and blood started to spill from her shoulder. Then a vicious growling started from the behind a rock as Flashfang leapt from the rock and landed on the dogs back, growling viciously, and bit down on the dogs back scraping his hind claws down the dogs back in rage. Then another dog appeared from the shadows, just as big as the other, and started to attack. the dog bared his teeth at Thunderrunner and Brambleclaw came into the clearing screeching as two other dogs ran after him close on his tail. Skysong followed, baring her teeth at the dogs as she lounged and bit its tail fiercely and help on as the dog rain. Mistyfoot leapt from the shadows, hissing. She hadn't had her kits yet but she was fighting hard anyway. Silverblade watched in horror as one of the dogs whipped around and tried to bite Mistyfoot. "NO!" Brambleclaw screeched and he whipped around biting the dog on the hind leg. The dog turned around, lomming over Brambleclaw, and bit Brambleclaw on the shoulder then shook him vigorously till blood spattered the leaves. Skysong let go of the dog and raced over to help, her swollen belly slowing her down, and leapt on the dog biting and scratching it fiercely. "Don not hurt my mate!" Skysong hissed at the dog. The dog's eyes glinted as it as it dropped Brambleclaw and rolled over on Skysong. Skysong yelped in pain. A white figure raced forward and pounced on the dog and bit its neck hard. The dog went limp. Brambleclaw looked up. "Mintleaf! " Brambleclaw exclaimed" How did you get here!" The cat smiled and hissed, leaping on another dog making it yelp.. The dream faded and Silverblade woke up panting, as if he had been fighting. Rose awoke and her eyes grew wide. "What's wrong?" Rose mewed worriedly. Silverblade tried to slow his breathing. "D-dogs are attacking my friends and family now!" Silverblade mewed, his voice shaking. Rose yelped and jumped back in her cage. "But how d-do you know?" She asked him. Silverblade shook his head. "I just know." Rose sighed. "Well what do we do now?" She asked. "Silverblade buried his nose into his paws again and fell asleep.

. . .

Silverblade looked around the ruins of his camp. Dens were smashed and the fresh-kill pile was scattered and any prey there was trampled by dogs."Icekit! What happened?" Silverblade mewed. Icekit shook her head. "Dogs." Icekit mewed sadly. Silverblade felt despair weigh his heart down like a stone. "No no no no no!" Silverblade murmered. "But what happened to Moonflower?" Silverblade asked. Icekit shook her head. "I can't tell you that."Icekit mewed and Silverblade sighed sadly. "Hey wake up !" Roses voice aroused Silverblade from his dream. "What Rose?" he asked. "Look! A hind-walker is here to look at cats to take to their nests with them!." Rose mewed. "Well do you want to go with them?" Silverblade asked. Rose's eyes widened. "Yes, I kinda do, don't you? Rose asked. Silverblade scuffled his paws. "Well ….Uh… I guess." Silverblade lied. Rose purred. "That's great! Maybe we'll be picked to go to the same house!" Rose exclaimed. Silverblade nodded slowly and sadly thinking about his dying family right now. The two creatures came and unlocked Rose's and Silverblade's cage and picked them up. Oh great! Silverblade thought as he was put in another cage with Rose and loaded into another metal thing. Rose pressed her flank into his as she laid down and put her head on his shoulder. Silverblade sighed and looked out the window, watching the trees go by and seeing the flowing streams. The two shapes caught his eye. Dogs! They were the dog from his dream! Silverblade squinted to see two other shapes following the dogs. Mistyfoot and Brambleclaw! My camp isn't far away! Moonflower! Where is she? Silverblade rested his head on the bottom of the cage and fell asleep.

. . .

Silverblade awoke to find himself in a creatures nest in a fluffy circle. Where's Rose? He asked himself. The Rose came into view her pelt sparkling in the, creatures artificial light. Silverblade looked away and growled to himself. Rose looked at him with pain filling her eyes. Silverblade curled up and fell asleep, with thoughts filling his mind. What's going to happen now? He asked himself. I don't know! He answered back. What about Moonflower!He screamed inside his head. I don't know! His conscious answered back. Silverblade sighed and shut his eyes letting the darkness of sleep crash over him.

. . .

A paw prodded Silverblade awake. He raised his head groggily. "Wha? What's wrong? He asked sleepily. "Its time to eat!" Rose told him and she turned around and padded away. Silverblade got up and walked over to a shiny silver bowl, filled with brown pellets. Silverblade forced the food down his throat, wishing for a nice warm mouse. This creature cat food had nothing on a nice warm mouse freshly caught. Rose sat up licking her lips. "That's some dinner, huh Silverblade? Rose smiled warmly. Silverblade nodded. Rose pressed her flank against his and they started to walk over to the fuzzy circle. Silverblade was amazed he could walk so straight it was like he had never had birth defects…. But then again they were not birth defects….Just an accident. Silverblade sighed and curled up next to Rose, Their flanks touching. Rose purred and Silverblade closed his eyes so once again the black wave of sleep could crash over him.

. . .

Icekit bounded forward in his dream, her mothers temper sparkling in her amber eyes. "What are you doing! Falling in love with a creature's pet!" Icekit hissed at him. Silverblade rolled his eyes .I am not! In love with Rose! He couldn't believe he was being lectured by a kit! "Do you know that right now Moonflower is walking the streets for you! And your falling in love with a creature's pet!" Icekit spat at him. Silverblade's head snapped up when he heard Moonflower was looking for him. Icekit opened her mouth. "Silverblade something is going to happen and you-" The dream faded as a paw prodded him awake again. "What is it Rose?" Silverblade murmured. Silence filled the air and Silverblade lifted his head and saw a gray she-cat looking at him, her blue eyes filled with love. "I knew I would find you!" The she-cat whispered. Silverblade looked at her in astonishment. "Moonflower!" Silverblade almost shrieked. "You're here!" Moonflower smiled. "I couldn't leave you to stay with the creatures…..I missed you." Silverblade looked at her, his heart warming when he saw love and happiness in her eyes. Rose rolled over and woke up. Her eyes widened when she saw Moonflower. "Uh who are you?" She asked. Moonflower smiled. "I'm Moonflower. She told Rose. Moonflower turned to Silverblade. "You wouldn't believe what happened while I was looking for you! My friend's mother, Petal, had three kits. Moonflower purred the words out. Rose looked at her paws sadly and padded outside. There was a small Smokey grey cat outside sitting on the fence, his name was Smokey. Smokey sat outside washing his face. Smokey's face lit up when he saw Rose. "Where ya been Rose?" He asked. That's all Silverblade heard before the cat flap closed. Rose came back in a few minutes later. "I guess this is goodbye, right?" Rose asked. Silverblade shook his head. "You could come with us….Even Smoky could come to." Rose's eyes widened. "You mean it?" She asked. Silverblade nodded and Rose vanished behind the cat flap as she asked Smoky to come with them. "He said yes!" Rose mewed. Moonflower nodded. "Ok then we should use that back-cat flap thingy and get going and the forest is right behind this nest." Moonflower mewed. Silverblade gasped. He hadn't known that. Moonflower walked outside using the cat flap, Silverblade followed and they jumped on to the fence looking at the forest. "Who knew it was that close the whole time?" Silverblade murmured. Moonflower sighed and licked his ear. Smoky walked up. "Well we should go before the hind-walkers wake up." Smoky mewed. Moonflower looked around. 'Your right….Let's go." Moonflower jumped down and Silverblade followed with Rose and Smoky behind him as they started to pad into the forest. Then they heard a strange yowling and saw a creature in the backyard. "GO!" Silverblade yowled and everybody started to race away from the nest.

Chapter 7

Moonflower collapsed on the ground panting. The cats had lost the creature when they ran into the woods. I found him! Moonflower smiled .They sat there for a moment, looking around. The trees grew lushly here and the river flowed smoothly. The grass was lush and green, cooling Silverblade's sniffed the air and her eyes grew wide with alarm. "Dog!" She hissed. Silverblade looked around. "I hope everybody is alright." H e mewed worriedly. Moonflower looked confused. "Dogs? What about dogs?" Moonflower asked. Silverblade remembered the lecture Icekit gave and realized that Moonflower never knew about the dogs. "I had a dream that dogs were attacking everybody at home and it seems that everything I saw was true…and Icekit told me about it. Silverblade told her. Moonflower's eyes widened. "We have to go! My mother can not fight! She's having kits!" Moonflower hissed. Silverblade was puzzled. Flower's having kits? He asked. "No, Flower is not my mother Mintleaf is!" Moonflower hissed. Silverblade's mind went blank. "I saw Mintleaf in the dream…She attacked one of the dogs." Silverblade told her. Moonflower gasped. "We have to get back! Now!" Moonflower hissed and she sped away deeper into the forest, the dog scent getting stronger as they went deeper. Then they arrived in camp. Its was silent. "Mintleaf! Thunderrunner! Oceanbreeze! Flashfang! Where are you?" Moonflower called. Then a brown shape sped toward her. "Brambleclaw!" Moonflower gaspsed. "Where have you been!" Brambleclaw yowled happily. Rose looked around nervously and Smoky pressed his flank into hers. Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes when he saw Rose and Smoky but turned around and led them to the biggest den. Silverblade looked around the den. Oceanbreeze lay on the floor in a corner her flank going up and down in steady breaths, her fur matted and wounds covered her flank. Cobwebs were on her shoulder where she had been bitten by a dog. Skysong was sitting up looking at him happily since he had come home. Thunderrunner bounded forward crying tears of joy, her son had come back. Flashfang came over to welcome his son home. Mintleaf was talking to Moonflower softly and she licked her daughters cheek. Frostshine padded into the den with a couple of mice in his jaws. Frostshine dropped his mice as soon as he saw Silverblade and yowled in happiness. He bounded over and rubbed his head along his brothers shoulder. Mistyfoot walked in with moss dripping wet. She saw Silverblade and Frostshine and she started to purr. Shadowclaw sat next to Oceanbreeze licking her peltand murmering soothing things in her ears. Rose and Smoky sat near the entrance talking to Stormheart. Then a black figure walked into the doorway. Mintleaf purred and bounded over. "Falconwing!" Mintleaf whispered. Falconwing purred. Oceanbreeze woke up and saw Moonflower. "Your back." She meowed weakly but smiled. "Icekit was right, you would be back." Silverblade looked at Moonflower. "Uh what did Icekit say?" Silverblade asked Oceanbreeze. Oceanbreeze looked at him. "She said that you would return home." Oceanbreeze told them. Flower walked in and saw Moonflower. "Moonflower!" Flower cried. "You came back!" Flower raced over and nuzzled her. Mintleaf growled and Flower looked up. "She's my daughter!" Flower hissed. Mintleaf bared her teeth. Oceanbreeze stepped between them. "Flower, I'm sorry you your aren't her mother Mintleaf is." Oceanbreeze mewed. Flower looked at her in disbelief. Oceanbreeze went on softly. "I gave you Moonflower when she was very small because Mintleaf was sick." Flower lowered her gaze. "I remember…I guess I loved her so much I forgot she wasn't mine." Mintleaf's eyes softened. "Its ok Flower." Mintleaf meowed. Moonflower sat down and yawned. Silverblade laid down and started to close his eyes. Moonflower laid down next to him, pressing her flank into his. "I love you.' Moonflower whispered. "Ilove you to." Silverblade whispered back. And they fell asleep.

Afterword

Oceanbreeze purred as she licked her kits. Their names were Brightspirit, Mudfur, Rosewing, And Moonfrost. Skysong licked her kits, murmering to thrm about playing with Oceanbreeze's kits, since Skysong's kits were two moons older than Oceanbreeze''s kits names were Seasong and Starlingmoon. Mistyfoot had her kits to their names were Leafspark, Brokenwing, and Frozenlove, her kits were one moon older Oceanbreeze's. Moonflower lay in the nursery happily. Moonflower hadn't had her kits yet, but Silverblade fussed over her like she was going to have them at any second. Thunderrunner and Flashfanghad their kits a few days ago and their names were Darkflame, Stonefoot, Doveswing, Feathersong and Wavespirit. Their family.


End file.
